


Be my everything

by lydiastxles



Series: Unfinished Business [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Near Future, Romance, after 6a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiastxles/pseuds/lydiastxles
Summary: Lydia looks beautiful in anything she wears.Especiallyhis clothes.





	Be my everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here I am, on a Saturday afternoon, exhausted, hot and sweaty, posting this to you!  
> So.... What's up?  
> I don't know. I didn't have anything planned for this fic seeing the light of day, so I'm just winging it.  
> This is the first of many of my plotless fics written when I had nothing else to do. So get ready to experience some fluff!  
> Let's all thank [Farah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowburnotptrash/pseuds/Slowburnotptrash), the first one to read it and also the reason why I'm posting this today. She made me. She exposed me on twitter. If you hate this, blame her. It could've gone so much better without the pressure to show this today opajsds  
> Also, a huge thank you to [Sabrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaham8957/pseuds/elizaham8957) who volunteered to beta this for me! She's a sweetie who always feeds me fluff (...not _always,_ but) and it means a lot you helped me twice!  
>  I hope you all enjoy this and if you don't... Comment anyways :)

_When you said you looked a mess_  
_I whispered underneath my breath_  
_But you heard it, darling_  
_You look perfect tonight_

**Perfect - Ed Sheeran**

 

“Lydia, _what are you wearing?”_

Stiles took pride in the fact he had known his girlfriend for the majority of his life. And for that matter, he could safely say he knew every single piece of clothing she owned— from jumpsuits when she was eight years old to cocktail dresses at her sixteenth birthday party. Stiles guaranteed he had seen her wearing every article of clothing she had in her closet at least one time and nobody, not even Lydia Martin, could take that away from him.

Of course, for the purpose of this, Stiles couldn’t be more wrong.

Every since they got together, Stiles had discovered a brand new world called ‘Lydia’s stay-at-home clothes.’ He knew even Lydia wouldn’t wear high heels at home, and she might even throw a nice pair of comfortable shorts on after her shower at night, just before she headed to bed. She was, in fact, human.

But what amazed him about this new world was how he could separate his girlfriend into two different Lydias: the one the whole world knew existed and the one only he was aware of.

The first time Stiles saw Lydia in a pair of jeans was the day he figured out _that_ was a thing. Excluding the five minutes in which he admired how good she looked in them, like everything she owned, he noticed how these new clothes he had found out existed were worn around him and him only. She never wore them outside her house, never to a pack meeting or even to get the mail. The only memory Stiles had of Lydia wearing a pair of jeans was when they were twelve and they had to wear something that covered their legs to avoid accidents on the field trip to the woods.

The next big surprise was seeing her wearing pajama bottoms. Every time he went to her room and she was asleep — aka the time he visited her after she saw a werewolf for the first time and every day when he dragged her out of bed to go monster hunting before the ghost riders took him — Lydia was wearing a nightgown. But the first time she spent the night at his house and walked out of his bathroom in pink pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved heart shirt, Stiles decided she couldn’t be more beautiful if she tried.

He was proven to be wrong once more.

Tonight was three complete weeks since the pack had rescued him from the Ghost Riders, and it marked the day that Lydia and Stiles finally got together. And if this were with any other person in the world, Stiles wouldn’t have given the day a second thought, but this was Lydia. He needed to have something special to mark that random common date. He was dating Lydia Martin and that was a good enough reason to celebrate.

So he planned like he always did. He called Scott and made sure to put together something as romantic as he could so she wouldn’t ever forget how much he loved her, even in a few weeks, when they were both separated again in different states.

But when he showed up at her door at eight o’clock at night, dressed in some of his best clothes — that he was almost a hundred percent sure it belonged to Scott — holding a single flower in his hands and a confident smile on his face, Stiles truly didn’t expect to see Lydia dressed that way.  Not barefoot, not with her hair in a messy ponytail, not without any makeup and definitely not wearing one of his sweaters that he swore he had lost somewhere.

Stiles was in heaven.

“What am I wearing? What are _you_ wearing?" she fired back, brows lifted.

“I’m properly dressed for our date!” He looked up and down at her, still taking in how beautiful Lydia looked. “Not that I don’t love seeing you in my clothes, that’s actually the first time I have and you look like a goddess, but I don’t think the restaurant will let you in wearing this.”

“Date? What date?”

“What do you mean _‘what date’?_ It’s our three week anniversary!” Stiles then took a step back, with one hand on his chest, and whispered to himself. “You forgot!”

Lydia rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her lips.

“I didn’t forget. I know what today is.” Stiles didn’t move, still looking at her, outraged. “You, however, failed to inform me that we were going somewhere today.”

Silence hung between them for a moment. Stiles blinked a few times, trying to remember when he actually talked to her about it. He remembered coming up with the idea. Telling Scott all about it. Executing every single thing to give Lydia a perfect date.

But the actual conversation where he’d told her about the date never happened.

“I guess… I forgot to ask you out,” he mumbled, defeated, covering up his face with his hand. “Fuck.”

“You’re a dork.” She leaned closer to him, putting her arms around his neck and leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. “I can be ready in twenty minutes. Thirty tops.”

“Nah. You clearly don’t want to put on a dress and heels for tonight.” He smiled softly, seeing her eyes sparkling with relief. “What if we stay in until your mother passive aggressively makes a comment about it almost being too late for me to drive home so I can leave?”

“I’m up for that. Of course, she’s out of town, so I’ll have to passive-aggressively kick you out instead.”

“Maybe no one will kick me out tonight,” he murmured against her lips. “Maybe this time I’ll actually spend the night without getting into your house through your bedroom window.”

“Hmm… I think we got ourselves a plan.”

  
After putting on more comfortable clothes — making him realize Lydia had a drawer of clothes she stole from him without his knowledge — the couple decided to have a calm night in her living room. Lydia ordered some food and they snuggled on the couch watching a black and white movie from Natalie’s favorite DVD collection.

Stiles wasn’t actually paying any attention to the movie whatsoever. His concentration was devoted to Lydia’s face and how focused she was on whatever was happening on the TV. He still couldn’t get over the fact that he was in such a domestic scenario with the girl he loved his entire life. This was so much better than any fantasy he had growing up.

He wondered what his younger self would say if someone told him this was going to be his future. A night in Lydia’s house, where she would be completely comfortable being vulnerable around him, loving him to a point where she’d allow him to be part of her natural self. What would he say about her being in his arms, head resting on his chest as his hands buried in her hair? Or how sometimes she’d take his hands in hers and just kiss them without giving it a second thought?

Younger Stiles would think that was a cruel joke and probably make a snarky comment about it, pretending he wasn’t hurt by someone playing with his feelings like that.

And when her beautiful green eyes landed on his, knowing his mind was up to something, Stiles couldn’t help but send a soft smile towards her.

“I can hear your mind working, you know.” He lifted an eyebrow. “It’s very distracting.”

“Oh, so are you saying I distract you?”

“I’m saying that I love this movie and it’s hard to pay attention when someone next to me is doing their best to not pay attention.” Her eyes traveled back to the TV for a second, before meeting his once more. “What are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking how much of a tease I am to my girlfriend.” Lydia rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything, waiting for his actual answer. “And also wondering how so much of my clothing ended up at your place when I clearly didn’t leave them here.”

“Huh. That’s a really good question.” He noticed how her eyes flickered for a second but decided to not mention it. “Sounds like an unsolvable mystery, if you ask me.”

Stiles dropped a kiss on her forehead, leaning towards her ear and whispering: “I’m also thinking about how cute you are when you’re wearing my stolen clothes.”

Her eyes softened at his words.

“You know, no one ever said that to me.” Seeing how confused his expression was, she continued. “I was always beautiful, or hot. Never cute.”

“Well, you still are beautiful and hot. But right now, this second?” His hand rested on her cheek, thumb slowly stroking her porcelain face as his eyes admired hers in pure adoration. “Right now you’re the cutest woman in the world.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling at his words.

“You’re the dorkiest boyfriend ever.” Her lips gently touched his for a second. “And I love you for it.”

It had been three weeks and every time she said those three words, Stiles swore his heart skipped a beat. It was still hard for him to believe this was actually happening. Lydia Martin loved him. She loved him. _She loved him._

“I love you too.” He pulled her closer. “Even though you’re making your mission in life to leave me without any clothes left for DC.”

“Maybe this is my special way to make you dress better, you know. Look more presentable.”

“Oh, so this has nothing to do with you loving me so much you can’t sleep without something of mine.”

“Of course not.” She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. “I’m not you.”

“What am I wearing that belongs to you?”

“I meant your pillow. The one you don't sleep without, remember?” He blushed, avoiding meeting her eyes.

“Okay, that's so not true. I didn't bring it here, did I? I don't need it every single time.”

“So you're saying when we go to bed tonight, you'll be getting a good night sleep? No pretending to fall asleep and ‘wake’ up very early all exhausted?” He didn't answer, choosing to rest his lips on her neck, drawing kisses all the way down to her shoulders. “Stiles…”

“Maybe we won't even get the chance to actually sleep, you know…” She closed her eyes, sighing. “Happy three week anniversary, Lydia,” he whispered into her skin.

“Happy three week anniversary, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! So you finished!  
> What did you think? Let me know :)  
> I'm @lydiastxles on tumblr and I love to chat


End file.
